In the Moment
by flavia07
Summary: You never know where a single moment can lead you...WARNING: LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you like! I have been a fan of this pairing for so many years and have read a lot of the stories on this site. I have written this as a one shot but it can easily continue, I'm sure I can be persuaded! _**

**_I do not own any of the characters or the show of 'Life With Derek'...it wouldn't have ended the way it did otherwise :p ENJOY!_**

****"I can't believe you would do this! I mean I know you have a thing for invading my personal belongings Derek but this is a joke! The fact that you even look at that filth is in its own way, the foulest and most disgusting thing on the planet but –"

"How is it disgusting?" he snapped, interrupting my rant.

He was now standing in front of me at the bottom of the stairs, with a dangerous look in those familiar brown eyes. Even in my current state of mind, I couldn't help noticing that the working out over the summer had caused his t-shirt sleeves to strain under the size of his new biceps as he folded his arms across his chest. I think you'd have to be blind not to appreciate it. Realising that I had yet to say anything, I looked at Derek with the best look of bewilderment that I could manage in my furious but yet strangely distracted state of mind.

"Are you kidding me? Did you seriously just ask me to explain why porn is disgusting?"

"Yeah Case I did. Please indulge me." He whispered, as he took a very intimidating step towards me.

"Ok." I smirked, and mirrored his cocky, yet intimidating stance by taking a step forward off the step and folding my arms across my chest. He wasn't going to know what hit him.

"Pornography is just another excuse for men to completely humiliate women. It objectifies them and just makes them another tool for men to control. Not to mention, it gives men an unhealthy view of what a woman should look like in bed and can create a huge amount of pressure on a woman to think that she's not sexy enough just because she doesn't have huge boobs, tanned skin and a body with less that 3% body fat…"

"Wow, is that seriously the best you can come up with? Casey, did it ever occur to you that these women, lets call them porn stars shall we, actually _chose _the life that they're living right now and maybe enjoy it? Nobody forced them to do it, if that's what makes them happy, then I say that's fine. I'm not going to judge them just because of their job and as for it objectifying and humiliating them, I've been out with plenty of girls who watch it and find it quite liberating to express themselves like that sexually because it gives them confidence and ideas to spice it up in bed."

"You'd better be careful Derek; you're starting to sound smart. Please don't hurt yourself." He raised his left eyebrow in annoyance before he continued.

"I do agree that it may cause insecurity in women to think that they have to look like what you described in order to even be on the margin of sexy, but let me assure you, from a male perspective, we would much prefer someone real and right in front of us than stare at a computer screen for hours at a time."

"Oh _hours_ Der? You sure you're not exaggerating a little bit?" I pouted, mocking him with my puppy dog eyes.

If I didn't know better, I could swear I was slightly flirting with him. I knew it was below the belt but by this point we were both dangerously close, noses nearly touching and as I looked up at him I could feel the fire in his eyes as I questioned his manly pride. I was prepared for him to growl something explicit at me and head upstairs but as always, being Derek he couldn't resist catching me off guard. Just when I thought I'd won, he tangled one of his strong hands in my hair and yanked me closer to him so we were barely a breath apart, my hands now pressed onto his chest with no room to move. I'd never been so conscience of his body against mine before…when we were wrestling for the remote we had an agenda, a goal. Now was different, I could feel his toned chest through his thin excuse for a t-shirt and found myself unable to shift my gaze from his mouth, that was now so close to mine. I was ashamed to hear a moan escape my lips as he tugged harder to get me to make eye contact.

"I think you and I both know I'm not. I know for a fact you were in your room the last time Sally and I had sex and I'm pretty sure _you _were the one that shouted through the wall and I quote 'for god sake Derek, stop taking so long and just finish already'." He whispered huskily.

Damnit…I did say that and looking into those eyes and seeing that annoying smirk on his face, I knew he thought he'd won, but I wasn't backing down just yet. He still had a lot to answer for, only this time I thought I'd try a new tactic. Rather than push him away and start yelling, I figured I'd beat him at his own game, so I lowered my voice to his intimidating level.

"That doesn't change the fact that you changed the wallpaper of my computer to that disgusting pornographic image and signing me up to all of those sites so now my inbox is full of X rated websites that would make even Ralph blush. Was that really necessary?"

"Oh Case, don't you get it? If you can hear me having sex, I can hear you and I'm telling you now, Truman obviously is not hitting the mark because it's very obvious that you have a set up pipes on you by the way you scream at me but…all I ever hear with you guys is him and trust me that's more disturbing."

"The reason that I'm quiet is because I know family are in the house. Perhaps you should show the same consideration."

In anger and embarrassment I tried to push myself away from him, which only served in getting my hair pulled again. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I was starting to like it.

"When it's done right, you're not able to think of anything else other than what's in the moment. If Truman was truly causing you immense pleasure then you wouldn't be able to contain yourself, just like what I do to Sally."

"Oh please. You think you're Gods gift?"

"Hardly. I wouldn't be much fun now would I? Listen, it started off as a prank but use it your advantage. Find out what makes you tick, or better yet if you find yourself unsatisfied by Truman, which I know you are, then use it as a means to tip you over the edge…so to speak."

I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with him, Derek, my step-brother!

"Who are you to say when I'm sexually satisfied or not? You have no idea, what I'm like in bed."

"I know I don't but I bet that I would make you scream my name with no care in the world if I wanted to."

"Prove it."

Our lips crashed together in a heat of passion that neither of us had seen coming, as my heart leapt in my chest. Feeling his lips on mine was enough for me to want to rip off my clothes there and then. As I wove my arms around his neck, he saw the opportunity to snake his arm around my waist, pushing me further against him. He was right, in that moment I was aware of nothing but his lips on mine, the way his hands seemed to caress and find every inch of me, and the way his firm body felt as he pressed me against him. Everywhere he touched left fire in its wake, making me shiver in anticipation, want and need. I never knew a kiss could be like this, so urgent and yet so tender at the same time.

It was at that moment that Derek picked me up and by instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist, with him using my gasp of surprise to let his tongue seek entrance into my mouth. I'd never approved of Derek smoking, a secret he had made me keep to the grave, but the taste was strangely erotic on the tongue and only served in adding fuel to the fire. I was unable to hold back any longer as I found myself grinding against him and with an instant reaction of him moaning into the kiss. I could feel his erection through his jeans which only served in heightening my sexual desire, knowing that I was making him feel good.

The more I ground against him, the more Derek seemed to fight with his self control. I could feel it slipping as his hands moved from around my waist and my hair to my jeans covered ass, where he used his strong hands to push me harder against him and using it as momentum. I was beginning to lose control as my moans became more frequent and louder. As much as I tried to stay quiet, just to prove my point, I couldn't keep myself from vocalizing my satisfaction. I felt electricity going through every fibre of my body as I tried to retain any self control I had left. Sensing I was close, Derek slammed us round and pinned me up against the front door, breaking the kiss to turn attention to my neck while continuing to grind against me. My hand tangled in

his hair as I pushed him further into my neck, while he pinned my other hand against the door.

"Oh my god Derek, don't stop, please."

I was expecting him to give me his famous smirk and gloat but instead he kissed me one last time and looked at me as if I was the only thing that mattered in the entire world.

"Your wish is my command."

He resumed kissing my neck, until he tightened his grip on me and bit me hard, in the juncture where my neck and shoulder met. I don't know why, but this was the most erotic, animalistic and pleasurable act I had ever experienced in my life, and served in tipping me over the edge. As soon as his teeth made contact with my skin, electricity seemed to flood every nerve ending in my body as I started to spasm and experienced the best orgasm I had ever had... and of course screaming Derek's name so loudly…I'm surprised that China didn't hear me. I was in such a state of euphoria by what he had let me experience…and that was just grinding!

"Told you."

*DING DONG*

_Shit_

_**I know, I ended it on a cliffhanger! Like I said before I'll be more than happy to continue if people like it enough :) x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As you can see I have decided to continue the story :) Thank you everyone that has reviewed, followed and favourited so far. You guys are the best! I'd like to start by apologising for how long its taken me to update. I've been seriously ill in hospital for the past couple of months and have FINALLY been let out thank god! :p lol Hope you all understand. Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Life With Derek or any of the characters...damn...**

*DING DONG*

_Oh God…_

Its amazing how one sound can bring reality crashing down on top of you like a ton of bricks…and in this moment that was putting it lightly! I didn't know what to do…and by the looks of it, neither did Derek. We stood there frozen like statues, my legs still wrapped around Derek's waist and wedged between his body and the door. I could feel his heart beating hard against my chest and his ragged breathing against my neck. It was like we were locked in a stalemate… neither of us wanted to make the first move. I wished I knew what was going on his head because mine…well it was a mess! White noise was all that existed in Casey land at that moment in time!

I was riding a strange wave of euphoria and guilt; I didn't know what to feel.

*DING DONG*

They clearly were not going away and it was at that moment that Derek decided to speak. His deep voice made me jump as he whispered harshly in my ear;

"You get it; I need to…calm myself down."

Before I could process what he had said, his strong arms lowered me back down to the ground and he bounded up the stairs. The absence of his warmth left me feeling cold and strangely distant…which didn't sit well with me. No it didn't even bear thinking about!

With my heart still pounding, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before pushing myself off the door. He wasn't the only one that needed to calm down…

"Casey, Derek are you in there? You guys had better not have killed each other! You promised to supply the popcorn this time!"

_Emily…today was Friday…Movie Night! Shit!_

I knew I couldn't ignore her; the others would be here soon anyway. So it was with my best fake smile that I turned and opened the door to my highly bubbly best friend.

"It's about time! I was starting to wonder if you had already left to bury the body!"

Her beaming smile and bone crushing hug made me feel better instantly. That was one thing I loved about Emily, she always greeted me like she hadn't seen me years.

"Show me to the popcorn!" she shouted as she bounded past me into the house.

"Em, don't you think you should wait till everyone else gets here? You remember what happened last time!" I exclaimed, catching up with her in the kitchen.

"That's why there are such things as 24 hour grocery stores Casey."

"Specifically in the case of you eating all the popcorn?"

"Precisely!" she stated, beaming at me as she poured the popcorn in a bowl ready to be micro waved.

"You really should see someone about that addiction."

"Why waste all of that money, when I have you to lecture me instead?" she teased, sticking her tongue out at me as she slammed the microwave door.

Rolling my eyes, I made my way to the fridge to unload it of all the recently purchased alcohol and mixers. Two crates of beer, 4 bottles of Vodka, 4 bottles of Jack Daniels and 3 bottles of wine…knowing Derek however, he probably had at least one bottle of Tequila and Sambuca hidden somewhere.

"Woah, are we having a party?" Emily asked as she glanced in the fridge over my shoulder. I hadn't even heard her come up behind me.

"According to Derek, every get together is a party. You know this." I said, my voice muffled by me currently having my head in the fridge trying to find the lemonade. That's when the devil decided to make himself known.

"Aww Spacey you know me so well! Oh, by the way heads up!"

_What does he mean by that? What's he going to do? He better not OH MY GOD THAT HURT!_

It was in that moment that Derek, being Derek and a complete jerk, decided to smack my ass really…and I mean really…hard.

"DE-REK!"

I slammed the fridge door so hard that glass bottles rattled inside, and turned to glare and my step brother, who was leaning up against the counter next to me, stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Was that really necessary? That really hurt you know!"

"Ma hrdt plsds! _(My heart bleeds)_" he replied, his mouth full of popcorn.

"So no apology…figures." I said, sizing him up and crossing my arms.

Raising his right eyebrow he set the popcorn down on the kitchen counter and turned towards me, hands in pockets.

"Well you can't really blame me, I mean it was right there and it's so big no one could have missed that shot." His mouth rising in to that signature smirk that I hated oh so much!

"DE-REK!" I screamed, punching him in the shoulder…which felt strangely damp.

It was then that I started to take a proper look at his appearance. His clothes were clinging in a way that said he clearly hadn't dried himself properly, not to mention the damp rag of hair that was sitting on his head. His eyes narrowed at me, that smirk now wiped from his face as he realised that I was analysing him. I couldn't help but smirk, knowing I had an evil glint in my eye.

"Nice shower?" I teased, quirking my eyebrow.

His eyes locked on mine as his smirked reappeared, clearing understanding the subtext of my question.

"Nah, it was quite cold actually."

"Really? That's a shame; it must be very difficult not getting what you want."

*DING DONG*

"I believe it's your turn to get that…you know, seeing as I did it last time." I stated, winking at him as I turned back to the fridge.

_Oh my God, did I just wink at Derek? Am I flirting with him? I really hope not._

It was while I had my head back in the fridge that I heard Derek say;

"Em, get the door for me."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, haven't been for a while now. Stop being lazy and go and get the door." She said automatically. I didn't have to see her to know she was reading a gossip magazine.

Derek gave a frustrated sigh as he left the kitchen but not before he gave my ass another slap as he passed.

"DE-REK!"

**AN: No kinkiness in this one I know, but don't worry there will be much more...I'm such a tease ;) hehe **


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey everyone! Here's a brand new chapter of "In The Moment" for you. I hope you enjoy :) Thank you so much for all of the great reviews I've had so far for this story and to everyone who has alerted/fav. I'm very honoured.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter does contain lemon (no Dasey, before you ask :p) and swearing so if you're easily offended by this, you'd probably be better off not reading this story as I can be very dirty lol**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Life with Derek' or any of the characters used. Only the situations I put them in :p**_

_**I hope you all enjoy a chapter from Derek's POV! MWAH x**_

I knew I needed to stop doing that, but those jeans really left nothing to the imagination…I'm only human for god sake!

Now I'm not usually an ass man, my fixation like most guys is in the chest region, but there was just something about Case's that really…

_Ok stop you big dumbass, you're supposed to be answering the door, not putting yourself in other awkward situation. Last thing you want is to do is fight a hard-on for the rest of the night._

Even so… I couldn't help but wonder, as I made my way through the living room, what would have happened if Emily hadn't of interrupted our heavy make-out session.

_Yeah there was no doubt she was enjoying herself._

I couldn't help the smug smirk that crept on to my face at that little thought and also of how Truman hadn't managed to get her so worked up yet. I was simply responding to what she was giving me and gladly returning the favour. From that brief session alone, I knew how sensitive she was, so how the _hell_ did Truman not get this after years of being together? I had her moaning in to my mouth, with her long, amazing legs wrapped around me, pinned against a _door _while she grinded against my-

_STOP!_

*DING DONG*

"De-rek, what are you _doing_? Get the door!"

"Alright, jeez stop nagging me!"

I tried to shake it off, but as I approached the door all I could see was her pinned against it, writhing underneath me with her screaming my name as I bit her.

I didn't know what had come over me in that moment. I'd never bitten anyone in such a primal way before…and I'm pretty sure I growled too. Not that Case seemed to mind and it was so clear that Truman wasn't dominant enough to pound her in to the mattress—

_NO! Don't even go there! Stop stop stop, for the love of God. Just stop. Urgh, damn it. _

The cold shower turned out to be pointless as I reached down in to my jeans to readjust my ever-growing erection into the waistband of my pants. There was no way I was answering the door with _that _clearly on display. All I knew was I needed a proper release and fast, if I was going to survive the night _at all._

Taking a deep breath, I reached out and opened the door, a fake cocky smile plastered to my face.

"Hey handsome, long time no see."

Ahhh Sally, my ex-girlfriend, and now 'friend with benefits'.

Perfect.

I took her by the arm and pulled her roughly in to my chest, I wasn't in the mood for all the seduction crap. Not right now.

"Get your ass upstairs _now._" I whispered huskily in to her ear, as a shiver ran through her.

Not wasting anymore time, I distanced myself from her and pulled her over the threshold and towards the stairs…I never saw her run upstairs so fast.

"It was Sally, we're going upstairs. Don't wait up." I yelled to the occupants in the kitchen.

"Oh god, not again" I heard Emily groan as I made my way up the stairs, two at a time.

Bursting in to my room and slamming the door behind me, in my angst to get this over and done with, I saw Sally perching on my bed…wearing a very short denim skirt.

Convenient.

I made my way quickly towards the bed and pushed her down flat. Lifting up her legs, I disposed of her small excuse for underwear and let her separate those gorgeous thighs for me.

Now I knew, at this moment that I was using Sally to get a release for something that _Casey _had done, but that didn't mean that I was unable to appreciate how fucking lucky I was to see this blonde bombshell laid out on my bed.

Dropping down to the floor in front of the bed, I pulled her closer to my face by her thighs and didn't hesitate in plunging my tongue in to that sweet place between her legs.

Sally screamed loudly at my sudden actions and grabbed hold of my hair trying to gain more contact. I ran my tongue along her opening, while lapping up her juices, deliberately avoiding that special button that makes any woman turn unbelievably dirty. I wanted her to beg me for a release by the end of it.

In my lusty haze, I thought I heard the door bell but I put it to the back of my mind as it was so not important right now!

Standing back up again, I flipped her on to her stomach, as I pulled a condom out of my pocket and pulled down my pants and boxers. Ripping the condom wrapper with my teeth, I quickly rolled it on to my now very hard, almost painful erection.

_God I hate being safe sometimes, it takes the spontaneity out of everything!_

Lining myself up behind her, I pushed myself inside her, in one hard thrust and continued to do so, leaving her no time to adjust. I could here her screams of pleasure, even though they were muffled by the pillow she was currently smothering herself with.

_Oh that will not do at all._

Reaching forward, I yanked the pillow out from under her and pulled her up harshly by her hair, never once stopping my hard thrusts inside her.

"Did I tell you I wanted you to be quiet?" I growled in to her ear.

She shook her head, unable to form words as she moaned and gasped underneath me.

"Come on Sally, you're a big girl you know how to talk right? So answer my question. Did I tell you to be quiet?"

"N-no, but t-there are people in the h-house so I thought—"

"Well you thought wrong. I want them to hear what I do to you, how much of a naughty girl I make you. Now, scream for me."

I pulled back still holding her hair, causing her back to arch allowing me to go even deeper than before.

"Oh god, Derek f-faster! Fuck me!"

Letting go of her hair, I grabbed her by her arms and pulled her towards me, allowing me to thrust even harder and faster in to her, now dripping wet core.

I closed my eyes, relishing in the way her inner walls squeezed me every time I thrust in to her, but all I saw behind my eyelids was Casey. Her beautiful blue eyes clouded over with lust as she grinded against me, her lips slightly swollen from the constant kissing, the way she seemed to fit perfectly against me. She had caused me to lose control of myself for just a little while and it had felt amazing. I did everything on instinct, purely by how her body responded to mine. I could still hear her moans so clearly in my head it was like she was still there.

_Hold on a sec…_

Opening my eyes and distancing myself from my fantasies, I zeroed in on moans I swore I could here underneath Sally's.

_Yeah, I could now recognise those moans anywhere. I guess Truman was the one at the door earlier._

A mischievous smirk made its way on to my face as I took note of the situation. If Casey wanted to play this game then I was only so happy to oblige.

_Game on._

_**AN: So that was Chapter 3, the first from Derek's POV. He is a naughty boy :p Sorry if that lemon offended anyone but I did warn you lol. Please review/follow/favourite and I'll get started on the next chapter! MWAH x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Hello all of my lovely readers, I hope you're all doing well! First of all, thank you for all of those that have reviewed so far. It makes me so happy when you guys enjoy reading what I've put up so thank you :) Also, a big thank you and welcome to those that have recently followed/faved this story! Glad to have you on board! Now I don't know if any of you follow Michael Seater or Ashley Leggat and co. on Twitter but they were in talks a couple of days ago with Family about picking up LWD as a series again, entitled 'Life With Derek, Again'. Daniel Magder (Edwin) and Jordan Todosey (Lizzie) both tweeted pics of the front page for the Pilot Episode. Exciting stuff! If this all goes through, I will be sooooooo happy! What do you guys think? You excited for a new show or do you think it should stay in the past? (My friend and I are having a debate :p) Let me know! x_****  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or any of the characters involved in this story._**

**Casey's POV**

"DER-EK!"

_Seriously did he have to smack it that hard? _

Finally being able to find the Lemonade without Derek's distractions, I straightened up and began to pour myself a glass. That make-out was thirsty work, the way he made me breathless by biting my lip, my neck…his masculinity and possessiveness. I don't know what came over me, obviously I wasn't feeling well, I couldn't have been in my right mind.

_Yeah right…sure!_

It was Derek for god sake! Derek!

_Exactly._

I'd never surrendered to a man like that before. He was right… I lost all train of thought. I had no inhibitions whatsoever. I just went on instinct…

_I want more._

"Hello Earth to Casey!"

I was pulled out of my reverie by Emily's hand on my shoulder and her face up close and personal, waving her other hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Em. Did you say something?"

"Yeah only like, five times!"

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" I huffed, putting the Lemonade back in the fridge.

"Has Derek answered the door yet?"

"Don't think so."

_I ask him to do one thing…_

"De-rek, what are you _doing_? Get the door!" I shouted, directing it towards the living room. I knew he was in a world of his own, either that or had gotten distracted by the TV.

"Alright, jeez stop nagging me!"

I couldn't help the smile that crept on to my face. He was so predictable.

_Sometimes…_

"You and Derek seem to be getting along better."

I took a sip of my drink as I boldly met her curious eyes as she sat on top of the counter.

"Really, you think?"

I was curious, apart from the action that had happened earlier, Derek and I hadn't been acting any differently. Sure, there was the teasing/flirting, but we always did that nowadays. Obviously the bickering was a given, that'll _never _change!

"Yeah. I dunno, you just seem…comfortable I guess. Mind you, you have been living together at Queen's for the past year so…it's pretty much a given right?"

Something flickered in her eyes at that moment that put me on edge. Was it sadness, loneliness maybe? It was gone so quickly, I didn't get a chance to register it. Perhaps I had been seeing things. Both Emily and Derek had always been very vague about their break-up, never saying more than 'we're better off as friends' or 'it just didn't work out'. At the time, that explanation suited me just fine, but Emily clearly wasn't over him, even after a year of separation. A serious girl talk was needed at some point. Before I got a chance to answer, Derek's low voice seemed to boom through the house.

"It was Sally, we're going upstairs. Don't wait up!"

"Oh god, not again" Emily groaned beside me. Before I knew it, she was hoping off the counter and gathering up her stuff.

"Em, what are you doing, where are you going?" I exclaimed as I followed her to the back door.

"Let me know when Casanova has satisfied his daily fix, I'll be next door with my Mum."

Next thing I knew, I had a door in my face.

_What the hell, just happened!? Over Derek…yeah sure._

I knew that I should have been angry with him, it _was_ highly insensitive, but he usually wasn't like that. For the past year that we had been living together, he never had sex with someone if he _knew_ I was in the house. It was an unwritten rule that seemed to materialise out of nowhere. Obviously, I had come _back_ to the apartment to him having sex so many times, I'd lost count... I saw him getting it on with someone on our living room floor once. That I was _not _happy with and had Derek pay to have it professionally cleaned. Over-reaction…maybe, the look on Derek's face…priceless!

The reason I wasn't mad about him breaking our unwritten rule, was that I _knew_ it was because of me. Derek was a guy with a _very _high sex drive and I knew that a cold shower wasn't going to do the job. I almost felt sorry for Sally…almost. Knowing I had had that kind of reaction on him was a very big compliment in itself. He was very hard to please and very picky, despite his many sexual conquests. It made me feel powerful, to know that I left such an impression. I had to laugh though…I hadn't even been trying! All I did was respond to all of the reactions that he was making me feel.

_What would happen if I _tried_?_

My thoughts were very suddenly interrupted by Sally's pleasurable scream echoing from upstairs.

_God Derek, what are you _doing _to her?_

I could only imagine. I found myself suddenly wishing it wasn't Friday, wasn't Movie Night and we hadn't been interrupted. The things I'd have let him to do to me…I knew that I was a strong woman and never gave in to a man under an circumstances, in any situation but Derek was the only one strong enough to take me on and _win_ half the time.

_Such a turn on._

*DING DONG*

_Great, now I'm going to have to deal with Derek having sex, when someone else is in the house with me…awkward much?_

As I made my way through the house, I couldn't help the feelings that were rising inside me as I heard the faint banging of his headboard against the wall. I knew he had given me a release earlier but that only seemed to make it worse. My body was starting to become hot and begin to ache as I remembered his soft hair running through my fingers, the way his lips moved against mine, the taste of cigarettes and mint and the smell of leather and cologne. All of my senses were over powered by the memory as I made my way towards to the door. I wanted more, I _needed _more. I needed to feel his body against mine again, to hear his voice in my ear…it was too much to handle at once.

Shaking myself out of my daydream, I found myself in front of the door for the second time in the past half an hour. Trying to keep my body under control, I swung the door open.

"Hey babe"

Ahhh, Truman, standing there with that cocky smile. Perfect. Without hesitation, I pulled him over the threshold in to a searing kiss. He moaned in surprise, as I slammed the door behind him.

"Follow me upstairs _now_" I said against his lips, as I pulled away and headed up the stairs two at a time. I knew I was just as bad as Derek for doing this but honestly…I didn't care. It was then that I heard Derek, as I passed by his room with Truman hot on my tail:-

"Well you thought wrong. I want them to hear what I do to you, how much of a naughty girl I make you. Now, scream for me."

_So he _wants _me to hear does he? Well two can play at that game._

A sly smirk found itself across my face as I entered my room. I was going to make Derek want me without even being in the same room. I felt my body tremble with a rush of excitement and desire that I'd never felt before as Truman shut the door and approached me.

"Not that I mind, but what has gotten in to you?"

"Does it matter?" I whispered seductively as I pulled him towards my lips by his shirt. I worked my lips furiously against his as he wasted no time in seeking entrance with his tongue. I couldn't help but think of Derek as he bit my lip, causing me to moan loudly in to his mouth. I felt him smirk against my lips at my reaction, thinking it was because of him. I could feel him trying to dominate me as he grabbed the back of my head and slightly pulled my hair. I let out a moan purely for the game I was trying to play. Derek had done the same thing to me and it made me tremble to my core, to be helpless in the arms of a man, who oozed masculinity and charisma from his very being. Truman was a boy, pretending to be a man and now that I had a means of comparison, it was so…_obvious._

Pulling away from Truman, I spun us around and threw him on to my bed. No way was I letting him get the upper hand. I could hear Sally's screams get louder through the wall as the bagging got faster.

"Oh god, Derek f-faster! Fuck me!"

Truman looked up at me questioningly as I started to undo the belt buckle of his jeans.

"Hey, Casey…are you sure you want to do this now? I mean…Derek's right next door. Isn't that a bit…weird?"

"It is if you _make _it weird. Do you want me to stop?" I replied bluntly, not looking in his direction as I made quick work of removing his pants.

"No! G-god no!"

"Good."

_Just imagine it's Derek._

After heavily making out for 15 minutes with Sally's constant screams of ecstasy in the background, Truman broke away from me in annoyance.

"Isn't he done yet? Seriously, its been what, at least half an hour for them now".

"Truman, this is Derek. If its only been half an hour then he's only just getting started. His 'quickies' are about an hour at least."

He looked up at me in disbelief, his eyebrows shooting up behind his dark hair.

"Surely that's not physically possible? And how would you know, anyway?"

Sighing in frustration, I made myself comfortable lying next to him on my bed. It was pretty obvious he was feeling emasculated by Derek's handiwork next door, so was meaning to distract me with complaints.

"Because I've lived with him alone, for nearly a whole year. Derek isn't the kind of guy to stop a third of the way through sex, _just_ because I've come home from dance practice. I wouldn't expect him to either, he has needs same as everyone else. We just have an unspoken rule that, he doesn't start anything if he knows I'm in the apartment."

I could see him looking at me weirdly out of the corner of my eye as he spoke next, a frown marring his features.

"Since when have you been so blasé about sex? Especially, anything to do with _Derek_. You used to get on his case about damn near everything, now you're lying on your bed while he's having sex in the next room acting like it's all sunshine, lollipops and rainbows!"

"Well maybe if you had come to visit me AT ALL during the past year, you wouldn't be finding all of this out now. Just saying." I quipped sarcastically.

This was a touchy subject for me. During our whole first year at Queens, Truman hadn't come to visit me once. There was always an excuse; 'Ah, babe I'm really low on cash right now', 'Ah, babe they've just piled a ton of work on us so I'll be _super _busy'. Same rules applied when I suggested going to visit him. I knew he was cheating on me again; I'm not as naïve as I once was, after finding out about him doing it _twice_. Derek always asks me why I'm with him, why I keep taking him back and I can never give him an answer…which automatically proves his point. I was glad that Truman had been far away when Derek found out about him cheating on me for the second time. I had to chase him to The Prince and plead with him to stay. I don't think I'd ever cried so much in my life, in sheer desperation. I think that was when we came to a mutual understanding; the day he went out and bought me ice cream and held me against his chest on the couch as we watched _The Notebook_. He did all of it without being asked, doing it just because he wanted to comfort me, comfortable to talk about _feelings _because we didn't have parents, siblings and friends constantly looking over our shoulders. Truman had never done that for me.

"Well, no offense but, _you _might be comfortable listening to this shit but I'm so not. So I'm getting outta here. Call me later."

And with nothing more than a quick kiss on the lips as he rose from the bed, he sauntered across the room and left, closing the door behind him.

_Yeah…some fucking boyfriend._


End file.
